Madelia Twinesong
= Madelia Twinesong = Introduction Madelia (often times pronounced "Mah-dee-lee-ah" and "Mah-dayl-ee-ah", both of which are correct) is a Sin'dorei paladin that seemed to appear wandering Silvermoon City with her younger sister Elyza Twinesong sometime after the events in Ulduar. She is more often than not seen only in her armor and Argent Crusade tabard, whom she is affiliated with. The Symphony With the Martyr dissolved, Madelia embraced the ideals of the Argent Crusade and formed an organization called Divine Symphony, or what has been affectionately shortened to "the Symphony" by its members. Her goals at the time were rather simple: defeat the Scourge that plagued Azeroth, and move onto the next threat (if there was one). These goals became complicated and muddled as the Symphony enthusiastically pursued delving into the bowels of Naxxaramas, which they still do to this day. With most of her true family dead or missing, Madelia yearned for a real family and had this in mind when she created the organization. Recent: '''While on a scouting mission with three other Crusaders, Madelia became trapped in the middle of the Broken Front for several days without food or water. Having been impaled in the leg, Madelia was permanently crippled. Presumed deceased, the Symphony was forced to dissolve, many of its members moving onto other fronts. Eventually it was the paladin Xylense who discovered Madelia's fate and brought her back home, though her leg never full healed. The Argent Crusade gave her an ultimatum: Step down from her duties as a Paladin of the Argent Crusade and resume her former mantle of the priesthood, or be honorably discharged. Madelia chose to revert back to being a priestess, feeling as though she still had a job to do in Icecrown. Personality Rather deceptive in terms of demeanor and attitude, "Maddie" is a closet extrovert that is rarely seen in public. When placed in a group with others she blends into the crowd as an after-thought, and dislikes becoming the center of attention for any reason. If and when she does become close to any particular individual, she is often regarded as stubborn and sarcastic to the point of a fault. Before her sisters death she was assertive, poised and always ready to tackle a challenge. Since these events however, she has become much more reflective, calm and unsure of herself. She harbors an over-eagerness to please everyone, especially those she cares about. She guards secrets others have entrusted in her very seriously. It takes a firm and loving hand to guide her out of her shell, but most become frustrated with her social awkwardness and so she spends most of her time alone, reading books or working in Northrend. Relationships With Others Family '''Magiz Madelia has one living older brother, Magiz Twinesong whose real name is unknown. He has forbidden Madelia to share it with anyone, and she honors his request quite well. Magiz is a self-proclaimed "techno-mage" that enjoys mixing the arcane with gnomish engineering. Most of his inventions blow up the first few times, and often has Madelia "test" each prototype for him. He is eccentric, wild and often times confused with being maniacal. Underneath all the crazy is a lovable, wise elf that truly cares about his people. Like most siblings, Maddie and Magiz squabble on a frequent, nearly daily basis. She had believed him to be deceased, caught in a self-created explosion somewhere in Northrend shortly after the death of their sister. His resurfacing greatly pleased her, though she was reluctant to show it. Today, he helps her in the Symphony by creating tools and machines. Elizabeth ("Eliza") Twinesong Madelia's recently deceased sister. When alive, Madelia and Eliza were inseparable, often times going on small adventures together in search of knowledge and riches. Their favorite spot to spend time together was the Goblin-run town of Booty Bay, located at the southern most point in Stranglethorn Vale. Eliza was very much the polar opposite of Madelia and looked nothing like her sister, a hint that their parents were not completely faithful to one another. Eliza had a "spitfire" personality, often times putting Madelia in awkward situations that she would have to make excuses for later on. Eliza enjoyed drinking, merriment and speaking to everyone. It was because of this, that Madelia met and fell in love with her first lover, a handsome Quel'dorei mage. Madelia was convinced that someone of his stature would not speak to her, and so Eliza was set on proving her wrong. With a firm shove and a push, the mage and Madelia quickly became enamored with each other and started a romantic relationship. It was the troll priestess Nakeisha that discovered the fate of Eliza, whom had gone missing for weeks. Madelia and Elyza corresponded via letters on a daily basis, but when the letters stopped Madelia searched all over Azeroth for her missing sister. When she could not find her, she succumbed to deep sadness and has been "off" ever since. Because of Nakeisha, Madelia has finally been given some closure and accepted her sisters death, though she has never quite recovered. She honors her sister by hanging onto her armor and sword, which stays within Madelia's home in Dalaran at all times. Just recently Eliza has made her way back home to Silvermoon City, where she ran into the Priestess Celestia in hopes of contacting Madelia. Sure enough, Eliza and Madelia were happily reunited as sisters. It was a tearful, emotional reunion - one that neither of them would forget. Eliza is busy resuming her studies and training as a Paladin while Madelia leads the Symphony through Icecrown. Aerianna Lighthart A young and tenacious Sin'dorei paladin that somehow managed to gain the love and affection of Madelia. She is the equivalent of a fourteen-year-old human girl, and has the attitude of an enraged elekk. She dislikes men, and is very difficult to calm once she is angered. Madelia has recently adopted Aerianna into her family, taking on a mother-like relationship with her. She is very protective of Aerianna as if she were her own child. This is partially due to the fact that she blames herself for not being able to keep her younger sister safe from harm, and sees many of Eliza's characteristics within Aeri. Kester This feisty, clever companion could probably be considered Maddie's "best friend." His unwavering loyalty to her surprises even the most skeptical, perhaps due to the fact that Kester is...well, a rat! He is described as being pudgy, bright white and with beady, curious eyes. His has an affinity for snuggling in between Madelia's breasts, which consistently raises eyebrows. Madelia doesn't mind his resting place, and pays no attention to the criticism she receives for it. She keeps a cage for him but never locks the door. Instead, she allows him to go wherever and whenever he desires. She refuses to acknowledge him as a "pet", as he is so often called because she does not believe she holds any dominion over him. While she does frequently worry about his well-being, she always has faith that he will return to her at the end of the day - something he always does. Friends Dark Cleric Vincent Rumsley Mordel - This Forsaken priest has a complicated, dark past...as most Forsaken often do. Still, he and Madelia formed a strong bond over the time that they spent together. He is her High Advisor in the Symphony, providing useful and surprising advice. He also serves as a Confessor, listening to the Symphony member's deepest concerns. Whenever Madelia is having a personal crisis, Mordel is one of the first if not -the- first person she runs to for comfort and aid. Relationship to the Holy Light Previously a priestess, Madelia delved into the path of the Blood Knight immediately following Lady Liadrin's departure from priesthood. Falling into a deep depression after the Fall of Quel'thalas, Maddie was convinced that the Light had abandoned her people and so sought comfort within the Blood Knight Order. She became stoic, angry and full of hatred, and had moved within the Blood Knight ranks with reckless tenacity. Like many Sin'dorei, she also had an addiction to Blood thistle and would often get her supply from her sister. During the time she was dating the mage, he somehow managed to convince her to stop consuming the herb and seek help elsewhere. "Elsewhere" just so happened to be Shattrath City, where she met the naaru A'dal. Over time, her calloused outlook on life softened as she frequented the city, and aligned herself with the Aldor. She missed out on the opportunity to aid the Shattered Sun Offensive, much to her regret. She can currently be found in Northrend, particularly Zul'drak and the Argent Vanguard with the Argent Crusade until the late evenings when she returns to Silvermoon City to read to others from her libram. Trivia #She speaks in several different languages: Orcish, Thalassian, Darnassian and Common. She is currently learning Taurahe on her own, and considers her Orcish dialect to be "obscene beyond recognition." Many noble Sin'dorei turn up their noses at her when they realize she rarely speaks in her native tongue. #She is talented in the practice of first aid, having learned about practical herbal medicines from a Shaman. She is also competent with applying stitches, which she learned from a forsaken surgeon. She believes that first aid is very important, even if you are proficient with wielding the Light. #Much of her knowledge was learned from a Forsaken priest, whom she secretly (and sometimes not so secretly) harbored deep romantic feelings for. #She is easily seduced by brilliant, shiny objects. Her left nostril is adorned with a tiny green emerald for this reason. #She will not eat meat or eggs, and her consumption of dairy products is severely limited. The reasoning behind this is based about the third virtue, compassion. She believes it is a contradiction to this virtue to consume the flesh of innocent creatures that have done her no harm. #Her residence is currently in Dalaran - a beautiful home that was left to her by a past love. #Will not consume alcohol unless in the presence of close friends or family, and even then she does not drink to intoxication. That doesn't mean she hasn't in the past, however. #She chooses her lovers incredibly carefully, and has what others believe to be "impossibly high standards." Whether she is currently seeing someone at the moment is unclear, as she is a very private elf and wouldn't tell anyone even if she was. She ''is ''seeing someone. #She loves mechano-hogs, and aspires to buy her own one day. #Her eyesight is poor, and has trouble seeing across great distances. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Horde Paladin Category: Divine Symphony